prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shadowneko
Badges Can one person earn more than 1 Caffeinated badge? Abc000 Group Accounts Group Account is 1 Accounts with more than 1 persons it will be do or not? Example Company Name, Corporate Name or Office Name or 1 Person / 1 Account '''or 1 Account / More Persons?' Sutthiphat Borworncharuphat (talk) 21:20, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Next series name found Apparently the next series is called "Go! Princess PreCure". It turned up in the IPDL database. Digifiend (talk) 20:11, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Cure Guziczka's fanart pictures What is the '''Fanart pictures'? Today I seen to she's user on 11:03 am. (GMT +7:00 Bangkok, Thailand) I suspect why she was blocked? because of she uploaded fanart pictures? & I need to see the Cure Guziczka's Fanart pictures got uploaded (I need to see file name only) Sutthiphat Borworncharuphat (talk) 11:40, November 6, 2014 (UTC) But I have a lot of Wallpapers of Pretty Cure Online and put on Pretty Cure Online Article. Wallpapers of Pretty Cure Online is Fanart pictures? Sutthiphat Borworncharuphat (talk) 20:20, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Backfire Prank? and apologize hi shadow i would like to apologize for a little prank that backfired and it will NEVER happen again im wanna be a helper of this wiki my apologize for that little prank sincerity Lionel - (Lionel-Sama 00:21, November 9, 2014 (UTC)) Wqaas As you can tell, that user tells me not to mess with what they put, even though I can barely read it, and they even say they would "ban me." I'll never get it. I'm not sure if I should let them off the hook or block them again.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 01:17, November 12, 2014 (UTC) : I blocked them for a week because I know they have been blocked a couple of times before.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 01:56, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Episode list Thanks for the heads-up.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 16:57, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: page with no info Okay! I'll be sure to do that when it happens again. Aren't you going to ban Wqaas for how he is doing this and ordering Walking On Sunshine around to do things. I know this may sound as if I don't want him here but it feels as if he ruining the feel of this wiki because he doesn't listen to you and Walking on Sunshine. CureHibiki (talk) 07:24, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Well to be honest...that's better than no ban at all. And I just hate how he came to me to tell me to stop you guys from banning him. That's very strange how they won't let you actually permanently ban someone. At least you have Walking On Sunshine to help you with banning someone. CureHibiki (talk) 00:19, December 17, 2014 (UTC) To be honest, I was asleep when all of this happened. So yes, if he does do this again, I say we do so. Frankly I don't like the fact that he's the one posting a lot of the information about the upcoming season. We need people who actually can distinguish the facts from the rumors and to create the pages when the time is right and the official information is revealed. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 00:28, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Re:minor warning Sorry about this. We do not know those template. Thank you for you got featured those template to us. Pretty Cure Embassy (Talk) 20:48, December 17, 2014 (UTC) "Music" is a special category? we visit on The Category:Misic can we add it by hand? Pretty Cure Embassy (Talk) 21:26, December 17, 2014 (UTC)